This study is determining the optimal dose of novobiocin which results in peak free drug concentrations greater than or equal to 500 5M, or if this not achievable, the maximal tolerated dose when novobiocin is administered with a fixed dose of VP-16. We are also determining the toxicities, and the preliminary antitumor activity of this combination. To date 29 patients have been treated.